


Project of Desire

by shybabix



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Illumi, Choking, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teen Crush, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybabix/pseuds/shybabix
Summary: Illumi has Hisoka come over to his house to work on a school project but Hisoka has other things in mind.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	Project of Desire

"This is someplace you got," Hisoka said walking into the Zoldyck mansion with Illumi.  
They had a science project to work on so Illumi invited Hisoka over to work on it. Entering the large living room, Illumi gestured for Hisoka to sit by one of the low tables near the couches. Hisoka plopped his bag down and sat cross-legged, placing his hand on top of the dark brown table. From look alone, it was easy to tell the table was expensive. Illumi sat down next to him, sitting cross-legged as well, and pulled out the worksheets for the project. His family wasn't home today so he figured this would be the best day to invite Hisoka over. Illumi wasn't sure they would approve of the redhead, so to avoid unnecessary problems he chose a day when he knew no one would be home.  
"Remember Hisoka, we're working on the science project. Nothing else."  
"I know that," Hisoka said with a small smile.  
Although his mouth said one thing, his eyes said another. Illumi knew Hisoka was going to be hand full but, as long as the project got done, it wouldn't matter. As Illumi discussed the instructions, he felt Hisoka's mischievous stare on him. He figured it would be best to ignore it but in silence, the stare was loud enough to get his attention.  
"What?" Illumi asked, looking down at the worksheet.  
"Nothing, it's just..." Illumi felt a hand run through his hair, tucking it behind his ear. He side-eyed Hisoka who gave him an innocent smile in return.  
"Don't touch my hair."  
"But it was blocking your beautiful face."  
Illumi went back to looking at his worksheet. He talked about how they could split up the different worksheets and then do the experiment later but, Hisoka's gaze was still making him uncomfortable. He wasn't scared of Hisoka but his gaze could be intense when he wanted it to be. Many people on the receiving end of his gaze usually tried to get away but, for the most part, Illumi didn't mind it. However, today it looked like there was something different about his stare. An extra twinkle implying that something more would happen. Illumi himself had wondered if anything would happen but, he dismissed the idea before they came.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"  
Illumi's kept his face still and his eyes on his work. Despite trying to remain as emotionless as possible, he could feel his face heating up. Untucking his hair, he let it drape over him to cover his face.  
"Why're you asking me that?"  
Hisoka shifted closer and placed his hand under Illumi's chin to get them face to face. Ilumi pushed his hand away and said:  
"Remember what I said, science project and nothing else."  
Ignoring his statement Hisoka said, "Actually I think I know the answer already. I'm sure you haven't been."  
Annoyed from being ignored, Illumi grabbed Hisoka by his shirt collar.  
"Hey, you need to stay focused."  
"It's hard for me to focus when you're right here," Hisoka smirked.  
"Well try harder."  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Illumi was shocked but he didn't let it show on his face. At least, he hoped he didn't. It took a moment for the question to process and once it did, Illumi's thoughts were consumed with the thought of kissing Hisoka. Hisoka was right, he hadn't kissed anyone. He was busy with school things and family things that he never had the time to seek anything out romantically. Plus he wasn't sure if there was anyone out there who would be able to handle him romantically. His personality wasn't exactly a popular one.  
Despite the chaos in his mind, Illumi swiftly pressed his lips against Hisoka who returned the kiss. Illumi wasn't entirely sure what he was doing so, Hisoka guided the way. It was nice. He hadn't been sure what to expect but Hisoka's kiss was both passionate and soft. When they backed up for air, Illumi placed a hand on his lips. He had thought about kissing Hisoka for a while but, he never thought it would actually happen. Hisoka licked his lips and placed his legs straight out in front of him, holding his arms open for Illumi. Jumping on the chance, Illumi went in for another kiss placing his hands on either side of Hisoka's face while the redhead's hands gripped his waist. Coming out for air once more, Illumi's hair covered the two so it felt as if it was just them in the world. Illumi looked down at Hisoka's lusty eyes and he knew another question was coming.  
"Wanna have sex?"  
He knew he should have said no but his head had already nodded for him. Hisoka grabbed his backpack and smirked at him. Getting off Hisoka, Illumi guided him to his bedroom and locked the door behind them just in case. He wasn't sure what to do but, Hisoka kissed him again, guiding him onto the bed.  
"I'm sure you're a virgin too, so I'll be gentle."  
Illumi frowned. He hated the idea of anyone being gentle with him. He knew Hisoka said it out of consideration but, it felt more like an insult than it did sweet.  
"No, do what you usually do," Illumi said, pulling Hisoka's face close to his.  
"Are you sure?"  
Illumi nodded and pulled Hisoka into a kiss. Hisoka moved from his lips over to his neck and Illumi held in his moans. He wouldn't give Hisoka the satisfaction just yet. He could feel Hisoka smiling against his neck as he said:  
"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"  
Illumi said nothing and Hisoka chuckled, getting back into it. The kisses transformed into bites and soon Illumi's shirt was off and Hisoka was going at his chest too. It was getting harder to suppress the moans as the redhead continued. Finally, at the bite of his nipple, Illumi let out a low moan.  
"Gotcha."  
Illumi was a little upset about losing but, the feeling outweighed it. He didn't know his nipples could become so tender. Hisoka kept going at it, while he brought his hands over to Illumi's pants, slowly sliding them down. Illumi's chest fluttered at the feeling and soon enough his pants were part of the way down. Hisoka backed away to take them off completely and tossed them to the side. Rubbing his hands over Illumi's underwear, Hisoka kissed him again. Illumi continued to fight against the moans rising in his throat as he felt his bulge rising.  
Hisoka kissed his way down to Illumi's underwear and slid them off completely, leaving Illumi exposed. Licking the tip, Illumi shuddered at the feeling. It was more intense than he had expected. Hisoka licked the sides before taking Illumi's dick inside his mouth. Illumi's back arched a bit at the feeling of Hisoka slowly going up and down.  
"Go faster," Illumi said, he could envision the redhead's stupid satisfying smirk in his head.  
Hisoka did as told and went faster, Illumi couldn't stop the moans from coming out. He felt like he was about to cum before the main event but, he knew Hisoka wouldn't let that happen. After getting used to the feeling of Hisoka's tongue licking all over, the redhead stopped and looked down at him. Illumi hated how vulnerable he felt laying naked under a fully clothed Hisoka.  
"I see that you're enjoying yourself but it's time to return the favor."  
Hisoka sat back and took off his shirt, revealing his built torso.  
"You know what to do right?"  
Nodding, Illumi crawled over to Hisoka to give the same pleasure that he'd received. He went all around Hisoka's neck and chest, while Hisoka made his moans known. Illumi undid Hisoka's pants and slid them off, placing kisses on the covered bulge. When he made a grab for Hisoka's underwear he was stopped by a hand on his chin.  
"Before you start, I want to make sure you've got it. Open your mouth."  
Illumi opened it and he felt a finger on his tongue.  
"When you suck, there shouldn't be any teeth unless you want there to be."  
He nodded and closed his mouth around the finger, sucking it.  
"Good," Hisoka said, placing another finger. "Now try this."  
Putting the entirety of the fingers inside his mouth, Illumi bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue for extra pleasure.  
"Ok, now onto the real thing." Hisoka slid his fingers out of Illumi's mouth making a popping sound and Illumi went back to his bulge.  
He pulled the underwear off and went down as far as he could. He hadn't reached the bottom but he was determined to get there. He wouldn't let Hisoka be better than him even though he had more experience. Easing into it, Illumi took the entirety of Hisoka's dick in and created a rhythm. Hisoka moaned deeply and this encouraged Illumi to go in faster. After some time had passed, Hisoka tugged lightly at Illumi's hair and he slid his mouth out.  
"Lay down," Hisoka said, his eyes glazed with lust.  
Illumi did as told. He could see the redhead was completely in the mood now, his entire body radiating with passion. Hisoka reached next to the bed and pulled something out of his bag. Lube?  
"You brought that with you?" Illumi asked.  
"I was sure I was going to get my way," Hisoka leaned in for a kiss, and to express his annoyance, Illumi bit the redhead's lip.  
A little bit of blood formed at Hisoka's lip which he wiped away and observed. Smirking, he looked down at Illumi with his lusty eyes and practically moaned:  
"You're amazing."  
Swiping his fingers into the lube, Hisoka rested Illumi's legs on his shoulders and covered his hole. He placed his fingers into the lube once more and slid one finger inside. The finger felt weird inside of him, but knowing it was Hisoka's finger caused Illumi to relax. Hisoka slid in another finger and this time he scissored the area, creating an opening. His fingers searched around the area until he hit a spot that caused Illumi to yelp.  
Hisoka smirked and leaned in close to Illumi's ear to ask, "Are you ready?"  
Illumi nodded and Hisoka lined himself against Illumi's hole. In one quick thrust, Hisoka was inside him and Illumi let out a gasp of both pain and pleasure. He didn't entirely know how to feel, having something inside of him felt strange. Giving him some time to get comfortable, Hisoka began at a moderate pace before speeding up to hit the special spot. Illumi wanted to keep his moans to himself but Hisoka wouldn't allow it and soon enough Illumi found himself a panting mess. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. Without thinking, he ran his hand up and down his dick adding to his pleasure. With his eyes barely opened, he could faintly make out Hisoka's smirking, lust-filled face. The pace quickened and Illumi's hips rose up, arching his back. Hisoka placed one hand in Illumi's hair and tugged at it which felt surprisingly good.  
As they continued, Illumi could feel something rising inside of him until he came. With a loud gasp, the cum ran all down onto his stomach and he was panting loudly. His face felt hot and his body weak. It was both an exhilarating and relaxing feeling, he could only look up at Hisoka whose face was heavily red. Getting turned on by Illumi's climax, Hisoka began thrusting in even harder and faster making Illumi wonder how much more he could take. Without warning, Hisoka placed one of his hands on Illumi's neck and squeezed just enough for Illumi to feel something but not to block his airflow. He couldn't tell whether he hated it or liked it but he did know that his body and mind felt like they were somewhere else entirely. With a loud groan, Illumi felt a thick liquid fill him inside. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them he saw a panting Hisoka hovering close to him. Putting his hands through Hisoka's hair, Illumi pulled him into a kiss.  
Hisoka slid out and laid down next to him, both trying to catch their breath. Illumi was filled with an overwhelming feeling of sleepiness and struggled to keep his eyes open. Hisoka turned to face him and said:  
"It's okay, I can clean us both up."  
Illumi was too gone with fatigue to know what Hisoka was saying. He halfheartedly nodded before his eyes closed. He could faintly feel shuffling in the bed but he ignored it.  
When he came to, Illumi wasn't sure where he was but once he realized what had happened, he jolted upward. How could he have let his guard down so much? Hisoka could be running around the Zoldyck mansion causing a mess right now and then what would his parents think? Wait, his parents, was anyone back yet? Illumi frantically looked around before seeing a sitting Hisoka on the other side of his room, leaning against the wall with a paper and pencil in hand.  
"Ah, so you're finally up I see."  
"Huh? What- are my-?"  
"I'm working on the project that you said we were supposed to be focused on," Hisoka, shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, leaving your partner to do all the work while you sleep."  
"Is anybody back yet? What time is it?"  
"Don't worry no one's home, you weren't out that long."  
Illumi got off the bed and put his shirt and pants back on. It seemed like Hisoka had put on a new pair of underwear for him. He walked over to the redhead and looked down at the work he had done. He had actually made some progress. Leaning against the wall next to him, Illumi let out a low sigh.  
"Did you have a good time?" Hisoka smirked.  
"Shut up," Illumi replied, eyes closed.  
Part of him wondered if earlier was a dream but Hisoka confirmed that it wasn't. He didn't know where it left the two of them but he didn't care. Hisoka handed him the other part of the worksheet and he got to work. The two relaxed in comfortable silence, well as silent as it could be with Hisoka's random commentary. It was nice being this close to him, Illumi hadn't ever been this close to anyone before. He had wanted something like this to happen but he never thought he would actually get it, or that he deserved it for that matter. Just to be sure, Illumi leaned into Hisoka and kissed him. Hisoka let out a surprised sound but kissed him back.  
"Still want more?"  
Illumi shook his head with a small smile. He wouldn't give Hisoka the satisfaction anymore, he just had to be sure.  
The two were able to finish their project and said their goodbyes till tomorrow.  
"We should do that again some time," Hisoka said licking his lips.  
"Maybe," Illumi replied before shutting the door in the redhead's face.  
A new feeling had grown inside of Illumi and he wasn't sure what it was. Sighing, he headed back to his room with a new sense of freedom.


End file.
